Students who have a native language (primary language), but studying in a second language (target language) may have many challenges such as learning a context of a book. A significantly time-consuming and painstaking challenge for such students is to learn a vocabulary that is not familiar to them. For example, a Korean student who is studying in America may be reading a textbook written in English. Generally, if the Korean student finds an unfamiliar vocabulary word or words, she/he may need to open an English-Korean dictionary to find a meaning of the unfamiliar vocabulary word in his/her primary/native language. After finding the meaning, the student may then write down a meaning of the unfamiliar vocabulary word or words on a notepad for later memorization. Similarly, a user such as a student can use translation software to learn the meaning of the unfamiliar word or words in his/her primary language. However, the translation software may not accurately translate one language to another, and may be time consuming to use.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for reducing a workload of students studying in a second language.